Mentor's help
by Joanmuldoon
Summary: Slade taken Robin's teammates; Robin has to call in his old mentor and father to help. How much trouble can two old friends cause while trying to get Robin's teammates back?
1. Prologue

Mentor's Help: Prologue

"Robin," Slade whispered.

"Slade, where are you?" Robin asked.

Robin was on top of a really tall building hearing Slade, but couldn't see him. Slade watched as Robin tried his best to try and see him, with no luck. Jumping down from his hiding place, Robin span round to the noise and saw Slade standing on the edge of the building.

"What do you want?" Robin asked.

"You, as normal," Slade answered.

"Yeah, as normal you are trying to get to me through my friends," Robin replied, glaring up at Slade.

"Your problem and you can fix this situation from ever happening, just join me and behave yourself for once in your life," Slade ordered.

"So you can kill my friends?" Robin shouted.

"No, so you can reach your true potential by my side and take over after I die," Slade told Robin.

"I'm not taking over anything from you," Robin replied.

"Then your friends will die and no one will be able to stop them," Slade said, disappearing into the shadows and leaving Robin standing on the rooftop alone.

"I need help," Robin whispered, after almost twenty minutes.

Reaching into his back pocket, Robin pulled a small, round, black device that he used to contact Batman. Robin didn't want to have to ask for help from his old mentor, but he knew that he couldn't do this alone. Flipping open the device, Robin entered his code then Batman's. Taking a deep breath Robin held the small device up to his ear, almost immediately Batman's strong voice came through from the speaker.

"Robin, what's wrong?" Batman's strong voice asked.

"Slade has taken my team and is going to kill them…I don't know what to do," Robin replied.

"I'm on my way," Batman told Robin.

_**To Be Continued**_...Please Comment.


	2. Chapter 1

Mentor's Help: Chapter One

Batman turned up at the Teen Titan Tower less than two days later, he waltzed in through the front door. Robin was lying asleep on the couch, his eyes where closed and his body limply on the couch as he slept. Batman walked silently to the couch and looked down at his young student and ward, he tucked a lock of hair behind Robin's eyes and looked around the room. The room was a completely mess, the kitchen was upside down, old food lying on the bench and dishes days old still sitting on the bench dirty.

"I thought I taught him to be cleaner than this," Batman said, on the couch Robin stirred before still continuing to sleep.

Batman walked to the kitchen, he pulled all the dishes from the sink and began the long job for cleaning the room. It took almost a completely hour for the room to be cleaned; Robin had slept through all the noise. Batman had let him sleep, until finally the nightmares began and sweat began running from Robin's face.

"Robin, wake up," Batman said, sitting beside Robin and waiting for him to wake up.

"Batman," Robin screamed, twisting his body round and facing the back of the couch.

"Robin," Batman said, gently shaking his young student/ward.

Robin woke with a start, he looked up at Batman with blurry eyes until his breathing returned to normal and then he noticed how clean the coffee table was. Robin sat up and looked around the room, it was spotless.

"It hasn't looked this clean in ages," Robin said, temporary forgetting about his team and looking around the clean room.

"I believe Alfred and I taught you to be really neat, but I think you still need to learn how to," Batman said, Robin blushed at how his mentor was telling him off.

"I'm neat, you should see my room," Robin said, trying to prove that he wasn't messy.

"After we find your team, then you can show me," Batman replied, pulling a bag up from beside the couch and setting on the couch.

"I will keep you to your word," Robin replied, smiling sadly.

"Password?" Batman asked; sitting at the computer on the side of the room and opening his laptop he had pulled out of his bag.

"Robin1298955Grayson189540, capital letters for R and G," Robin replied, Batman nodded as he typed the password into his computer.

Batman's eyes scanned the computer screen, as his eyes ran over a map of Jump city, then he began to type into the computer.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked, trying to look at the computer screen from the couch.

"Nothing, just trying to locate the signatures of the teen titans coms," Batman asked, Robin shook his head and stood up from the couch.

Robin disappeared from the room, only to return a few minutes later with his own laptop tucked under his arm. Plugging his laptop into the main system and sat at the opposite side of the room where another computer sat. Typing into the computer, Robin smirked to his computer as he hacked secretly into Batman's computer and set up his computer to also find the signal for his teammates coms.

"Robin," Batman complained, as a cartoon image of Robin smirking appeared on Batman's screen.

"Found a signal," Robin said, hoping to distract Batman.

"Robin, get out," Batman ordered, typing into his computer and trying to block Robin out.

"Wow," Robin shouted, looking at his computer with shook on his face.

"Robin," Batman growled, seeing what was on Robin's computer screen.

With a click the image of the nude woman disappeared from Robin's screen and he returned to trying to find his team.

_**To Be Continued**_...Please Comment.


End file.
